The Small Things Matter the Most
by LittleMissDarkside
Summary: The night terrors are horrible for Isaac. Peter just wants to do right by his packmate and help him through. Derek just watches silently as they interact. This is as good a pack as any. (Part of my 750 Words drabble series)


**Hello, humans! I made a thing! I started using and it promotes writing at least 750 words everyday. It's uncensored, spontaneous, and totally private! I'm going to be posting more of these drabbles soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The small things were the most remarkable to Isaac. The smaller moments always said the most about someone. How they would take their tea or if they would smile after the smallest bit of praise made the difference for him. He read people like books. Sometimes they could be the best stories ever made. What he read from Peter, however, made him realize that people aren't always the front they put up.

He would wake up in his bed, shivering from a sudden night terror. His father was long gone, but he still was a main character in his worst of nightmares. When he tried to shoot up in his bed, he would find a strong weight over him. He'd find himself cocooned in a warm body, and he would mindlessly reach out to it. He would grab its hand and squeeze. Every single time, it would squeeze right back. He didn't know, really, who it was, but he never questioned it.  
Peter never said much about it either. He was just doing a favor for his packmate. The former Alpha shook it off and didn't think none of it. He was always indifferent to Isaac. The boy didn't talk to him, and Peter wouldn't respond back. It was as simple as that.

He would be reading one moment, and in the next, he would hear a cry or a whimper from Isaac's room. He would sit down his book and shuffle down the hall. The first time was out of sheer protection. Derek still found him a bit sketchy, and Peter needed to prove to him that he is not a danger. Not anymore at least, he would mumbled under his breath. He'd try to do right by Isaac even if it raised eyebrows. He was the most vulnerable and the most strong.

The younger didn't know who it was that was comforting him until that day. Derek had walked out onto the porch only to find Erica and Boyd. Their faces were as pale as possible and absolutely lifeless. Isaac cried, and Derek clung to him. He couldn't see him, but Derek knew that Peter was panicking just as much as he was. The Alphas were in war with Derek's pack now that they had killed his own. There was hell to pay, and pain to deposit.

That night, Peter didn't wait until he heard the screaming, crying, or whimpering. He bounded down the hall of the decent Hale house and into the young betas room. Peter knew what it was like to lose someone so precious. He and Derek had lost many, and one was at his very hands.

Isaac was shaking when Peter had settled into the bed. He leaned into the headboard as always even if it didn't feel right it was Derek that had crept his way into his room, Isaac clung to Peter's leg. Peter started to pet his fellow beta's hair. From the smell that was coming off of him, he was calmed and knew that it was Peter who had taken up residence in his bed.

This was a nightly routine. Derek wouldn't question it. He knew that they all needed this even if Derek would be far off on the sidelines. Sometimes he would find them both crying on the bed. He would creep in, kiss Isaac on his hair, and look at Peter. He would touch his uncle's arm and pull him close enough so that he could cry on his shoulder. They could sit like that forever. Isaac would always lay down with his feet in Derek's lap and his head in Peter's. Peter would have his back against the headboard, and his head rested on his nephew's shoulder. Derek would just hold them the best he could. They had become as good a pack as any. They had lost too many the first time around and another two were gone. Scott hadn't shown up, and Stiles was there. He couldn't always be though. He had a life, too. That didn't stop him from feeling guilty though.

A relationship that started with just a comfort would progress into something more. Peter would stay in Isaac's room long after the night terrors started to slow. They never went away; they never would. Despite the fact that he wasn't needed much, Peter always stayed. When they had defeated the Alpha pack, Isaac got the last bit of vengeance. He snapped the main Alpha's neck, and that terrified him. He knew that he had a job to do; he had to defend his friends' honors and put them to rest peacefully. That didn't stop him from realizing that he had killed someone. He had a few night terrors, but that was it.

One night, instead of sleeping against the headboard, Peter was allowed to sleep in the bed itself. Isaac pulled him down and kissed the older man. Derek's ears perked up. His pack was okay. He smiled, and he felt tears glide down his cheek. He sighed with relief when he heard what they had said.

"What was that for?" Peter asked, a bit of shock in his voice.

Isaac breathed "Thank you." Peter smiled strongly. His eyes glittered with tears as he swallowed.

"Anything for my mate." Isaac let a tear slip and kissed his mate deeply. The small things always led to the bigger picture.


End file.
